


After-Party

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, because sometimes the ship's doctor can't resist a little trolling, while she's trying to cure your dumb ass's hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: Grace is severely hungover after Sloane’s party. Lexi greatly disapproves, but manages to squeeze some good trolling in.





	

“I’m gonna die.”

“The theatrics are hardly warranted, Ryder,” Lexi said briskly as she adjusted the flow of the saline drip she’d just attached to Grace’s arm.

Actually looking at Lexi would have required lifting her pounding head from the clammy cradle of her palms–a surer recipe for vomit there was not–but Grace knew that tone. Lexi was totally making her judgey doctor face.

Well, fuck her.

Except not really, because Lexi was the Curer of Hangovers, and this morning she was the only thing standing between Grace and a day spent hugging the toilet bowl and praying for the sweet release of death. So Lexi was pretty great, actually, judgey doctor face or no.

Fuck Reyes, though. Umi, too.

The med bay whooshed open–had the doors on this ship _always_ been so loud?–and Grace groaned. “Unless you have a bloody mary in your hand, you _shall not_ fucking pass.”

“Aww, c’mon Ryder. The lack of tomato juice isn’t _my_ fault.”

Grace jerked her head up at the sound of Liam’s voice, immediately regretting it as the room spun and her guts roiled. She inhaled sharply through her nose, willing herself not to throw up. Liam shot her a smile that could have powered entire solar systems, and her heart fluttered frantically as blood rushed to her cheeks.

“How you doing, champ?” he asked.

“Reyes is not my friend.”

“She’ll be fine,” Lexi said, pressing a waste bin into Grace’s hands because she was apparently fucking psychic, because _of course_ she was. “Having hopefully learned an important lesson about chasing ryncol with half a bottle of whiskey.”

Liam chuckled. “What, and she’s still standing? You’re a badass, Ryder.”

Grace grinned weakly, not totally sure if her lightheadedness had more to do with the hangover or his eyes. “It wasn’t my best night. But I _also_ didn’t fuck anyone, so y’know, _that_ was a new and exciting chapter in The Adventures of Drunk Grace.”

_Bitch, did you_ actually _just say that out loud?_

Liam threw his head back and laughed. “Well, feel better. Loads more pathfinding to do.” He threw her another of those smiles and disappeared with a second whoosh of the med bay door.

“Dr. T’Perro,” came SAM’s voice as the door slid closed, “I have been reading a number of anomalies in the Pathfinder’s vital signs. It would perhaps be beneficial to perform a scan to rule out an underlying condition.”

Lexi pursed her lips. “There’s no underlying condition, SAM. Ryder’s just extremely hungover.” She shot Grace a sidelong glance, her expression turning almost sly. “And in love.”

Grace’s cheeks burned. “Hey, do _I_ go around telling everyone _your_ business?” she demanded.

And promptly threw up.


End file.
